


Undertale Theater Presents: The Emperor's New Groove

by LuluCalliope



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, Cults, Flowey Is A Dick, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Disney, Inspired by a lost film, Kingdom of the Sun influences, Mad Scientists, Monster Kid is Raised by Sans and Papyrus, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Teenage Asriel Dreemurr, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, inspired by a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluCalliope/pseuds/LuluCalliope
Summary: Alternate title: Kingdom of the SOULsThe Emperor's New Groove/Kingdom of the Sun with Undertale characters. A spoiled prince's life is turned upside down by an evil scientist's plans. The prince embarks on a journey to regain his life, accompanied by the mellow skeleton Monster Sans. As they travel through the Underground, they discover that the scientist's plans are much more delusional and sinister than they first thought.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The following work is loosely inspired by Disney's "The Emperor's New Groove". "The Emperor's New Groove" was originally called "The Kingdom of the Sun" and was much, much more different from the final film. I don't own either film or any of the characters from "Undertale".

Long ago, when the Earth was still young, there lived many races of Monsters who lived in harmony with the Humans. One day, two mysterious, human-like entities appeared before the Monsters and Humans. They were initially welcomed as guests of the land and given the names ‘Chara’ and ‘Frisk’. However, Chara was not a loving creature: they were malicious and cruel. They hated how Humans and Monsters could coexist, so they began to slaughter the innocents and destroy parts of Earth. But the other entity, Frisk was a noble creature, and they stepped forth to imprison Chara’s SOUL in a magical orb. They warned the Humans and Monsters that Chara’s influence would exist within the world until an Act of Mercy would return things to as they had been before. But if a person with a high Level of Violence were to make contact with Chara, everyone would perish. With this warning, Frisk vanished.

Discord spread between the Monsters and Humans, and a terrible war resulted from it. The Humans were triumphant, so the Monsters retreated to the Underground world beneath the Surface. Over time, they built a new home for themselves and started life over without the Humans. But the story of Chara and Frisk remained…

* * *

The society that the Monsters built was ruled by the wise Asgore. He was crowned as the king of the Underground. When he took a wife, Toriel, she became the Underground’s first queen. They invited trusted and respected Monsters to live in the Underground’s palace with them as the royal advisors. Among these Monsters was Wing Dings Gaster, a brilliant scientist. He was fascinated with the nature of the SOULs, as well as resentful of the Humans. In Gaster’s eyes, Chara was not evil: they were a force to be reckoned with, a savior of Monsters, the destroyer of Humans! And Gaster wanted to bring Chara back so they could destroy Humans and bring Monsters back to the Surface! And so, when he became the Royal Scientist, he began his research on ways to achieve his goal. He soon realized that six Human SOULs would be needed for Chara’s return...and sure enough, six Human children fell to the Underground over the years. Gaster took the SOULs of these children and imprisoned them in the CORE, the device that gave power to most of the Underground. He could now move to the next and final phase of his plan: finding someone with a high Level of Violence to appease Chara. He would find potential candidates...but all of them were soon swayed by the king and queen and their talks of one day returning to live in harmony with the Humans. Gaster was getting nowhere with the two of them...and the Humans...in his way. And so, he created a diversion at the Barrier that divided the Underground from the Surface. Thinking that the Humans were up to something, the king and queen embarked on a journey to investigate. They left only a few days before the eighteenth birthday of their son, the crown prince...

 


	2. Act One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins...
> 
> (Please don't sue me Disney or Toby Fox!)

_Long ago, somewhere in the Underground..._

Rain fell from above, entering the Underground through one of the many holes that separated the Monster domain from the domain of humans. As it splattered around a tiny golden flower, lightning flashed. Although it wasn’t visible from beneath the ground, the sound was powerful enough to cause a tiny, golden flower to yelp with surprise. After the shock wore off, a sense of despair set in, and the flower began to bawl.

_“Would you look at that? Pretty pathetic, right? Would you believe me if I told you that that flower was once a powerful Monster? And not just any Monster: a prince. This is his story...which is actually my story. I’m that flower. My name is Asriel...PRINCE Asriel Dreemurr. But if you want to know the whole story, we’ll need to go back a bit, before I became a flower. Let me use my narrator powers to show you...”_

* * *

_Several years ago..._

An adorable, goat-like baby sat in a crib, cooing and playing with a stuffed toy. _“Okay, this is a little too far back...but aw, look at me! That’s me as a baby!”_ The child squeezed the toy a little too tightly around the neck, which caused the head to fall off. Upon seeing this, the baby began to cry. Thousands of Monster hands responded to the cry by providing the baby with a toy identical to the broken one. The baby now had dozens more of what he had lost...and he knew it. He giggled. _“Moving on…”_

* * *

_Three days ago..._

A tall, goat-like Monster stood in front of a mirror, combing the silky, white fur on his floppy (but still dignified) ears. When he was satisfied with his appearance, he tossed the comb away and strutted out of his room and through the palace halls. _“That’s me! Prince Asriel! I know, I know, I’m all that, feel free to keep staring!”_ The prince headed towards the throne room, followed by a box-like robot with fabulous legs. The robot sang in a 8-bit (but still amazing) voice:

“This is the place where the fame is everything, everyone wants to touch, everyone wants to see! We live in a world where celebrities are kings, we all know what we want, so please give it to me! Everyone quiet, the show he’s come to steal, we all know his name, and that’s Prince Asriel!”

_“Meh, his lyrics aren’t the best, but who cares! Not everyone has their own Theme Song Guy!”_ Prince Asriel danced along to the melody of the robot’s song, even going as far as to moonwalk. His moonwalking skills were too amazing...that, and he wasn’t looking at where he was going...so he ended up colliding with an innocent Monster bystander. The prince was not happy, and that’s putting it lightly. “You threw off my act!” He erupted at the poor Monster. A Royal Guard appeared and escorted the victim of Asriel’s wrath...right out the window. That poor Monster was thrown right out the window! But the prince didn’t bat an eyelash. Instead, he resumed strutting through the extravagant hallways of his home. 

_“Okay, this is my palace. By which I mean, it’s my parents’ palace. Everyone in it is under their command, which also means under my command whenever they’re out of town...like they are right now. Fortunately for me, this means that I have pretty much absolute freedom to do whatever I want! ...unfortunately for me, it’s not all fun and games. There are also boring meetings with boring Monsters. Boring, boring, boring.”_ The prince approached a large doorway, kicked it open, and announced his presence with a:

“Howdy, baby!”

“O-oh my g-gosh, P-prince Asriel!” A short reptilian Monster with buck teeth scurried over to the prince, bowed, and began to ramble. “Th-there’s so much to be done! Oh, if only Undyne were here…I-I wish sh-she hadn’t gone to that barrier...I-I miss her so much! ...p-please d-don’t tell her I said that!”

_“Ugh, what is with her? She’s like the thing that wouldn’t shut up. Anyway, you’re wondering about the Monsters who ruined my life, right? Let’s start small.”_

* * *

  _Outside the palace..._

A short, big-boned skeleton approached the grand entrance to the castle. He wore a blue hoodie, which was unzipped to reveal a white shirt underneath. His legs were covered by dark pants, but some of the bones on his feet were exposed because he wore white sandals. _“This one is Sans the Skeleton. Don’t be fooled by that ‘laid back comedian’ act of his, he’s caused me more than my fair share of misery. Just keep watching.”_

The skeleton waved at one of the guards. “excuse me, buddy, i’m supposed to meet with the prince. i’ve, uh, received these summons.”

“Follow the arrows,” the guard said, irritated. Sans thanked him and continued on his way. He didn’t seem too bothered by the guard’s attitude. In fact, he didn’t seem too focused on his surroundings at all...until he came across a Monster tangled in decorative banners.

“uh...buddy, are you alright?”

The tortoise Monster cackled. “Wahaha! Don’t worry, sonny, I’m just hanging in there.”

Sans chuckled. “good one, but let me help you down.” One of his eyes became engulfed in a blue flame, as did one of his hands. Using the power of telekinesis through this hand, he helped the elderly Monster down from the banner and to the ground. “what exactly happened to you?”

“The prince had me thrown out the window after I threw off his act.”

“...his what?”

“See sonny, the prince has this routine, this way of life...a pattern in which he bases his daily activities around. He calls it his ‘act’. And I messed it up. So I got thrown out the window. Watch yourself in there!” With that, the elderly Monster went on his way. Sans watched him leave, then shrugged and began to look for the arrows that would point him to the throne room.

_“Yeah, he’s toxic, right? Well, as bad as he is, he’s NOTHING compared to what’s coming up next.”_

* * *

  _Inside the throne room…_

“And why have you come here today?” A low, sinister voice drawled. The speaker was an elderly, ghoulish figure draped in black. This Monster sat on the royal throne, listening to a meek, frog-like Monster. _“This is Wing Dings Gaster, the Royal Scientist.  Living proof that Monsters once roamed the Surface. Oh, yeah. He’s been there. He’s also been appointed one of my caretakers in my parents’ absence...and that wouldn’t be a problem, except he’s gotten into this habit of trying to run the kingdom behind my back, and lately I’m thinking that that has to stop. It’s not just because of this...there are a lot of little red flags that get raised in my head whenever I’m around him. Thing is, Gaster believes in this old fairy tale about how Monsters came to the Underground, how Humans stayed on the Surface, blah blah blah...and he lets these stories control a lot of aspects of his life. Cuckoo goes boing-boing, if you catch my drift._ ” A muscular centaur hovered next to the throne, also listening to the words of Froggit. _“Every decade or so, Gaster gets a new assistant to do his heavy lifting. This year’s meathead is called ‘Aaron’.”_ Aaron became distracted by the buzzing sounds of a Whismun and accidentally knocked himself out when he tried to swat it.

“That’s my neighbor!” Froggit exclaimed. Gaster became impatient.

“It is no concern of mine whether your family has...what was it again?”

“...electricity…?”

“HAH! You should have thought about that before moving to the Ruins! We’re done here. Take him away! NEXT!”

“But I...oh,” Froggit croaked in defeat as the guards appeared to drag him away. As the peasant left, Gaster massaged his temples, not even bothering to mask his irritation.

“Peasants, am I right? Where did they get the idea to ask for things?” Someone asked, as if voicing Gaster’s inner thoughts.

“Tell me about it…Your Highness!” The scientist realized that the speaker was the prince and stood up, inching away from the throne. Asriel wasn’t fooled.

“You were doing it again.”

“D-doing what?” Gaster was terrible at pretending to be innocent.

“You were doing the whole ‘large and in charge’ act behind my back again.”

Gaster tried to appear nonchalant. “Your Highness, I was only dealing with the peasants and their problems, nothing worthy of your precious time…” Asriel tried to maintain eye contact with the older Monster, but his eyes wandered over Gaster’s face. _“Look at these cracks...how does this thing stay together…?”_ He noticed a Tem flake in Gaster’s teeth. _“How long has THAT been in there?!”_

“Excuse me, Your Highness,” a Royal Guard entered the room and bowed to Asriel. “Sans the Skeleton from Snowdin has arrived.”

“Excellent!” Asriel flashed a toothy grin at the guard. “Show him in!” He turned to Gaster. “Oh, and by the way, you’re fired.”

Gaster’s jaw dropped. “Fired?! W-w-w-what do you mean ‘fired’?!”

Asriel snapped his fingers. A servant dashed over to him, a pink slip in one hand, and a pen in the other. The servant scrawled down every word that Asriel spoke upon the slip: “How else can I say this? ‘You’re being let go.’ ‘Your department’s being downsized.’ ‘You’re part of an outplacement.’ ‘We’re going in a different direction.’ ‘We’re not picking your option.’” The servant handed Asriel the pink slip, who in turn passed it to Gaster. “Take your pick. I’ve got more.”

Gaster’s surprise was gone. Now it was barely concealed rage. “But I’ve done so much for the Underground and Monsters! I was completing the Core when you were still a child! Your parents...you’re not the king yet!” Gaster’s lips curled upwards. “They can fire me...but you can’t!”

“Actually...I can.” Asriel returned the smirk. “It’s a whole part of this ‘being in charge while they’re gone’ thing. It’s in the royal rule book, if you really want to challenge my authority.”

“I don’t know if you want to do that; that book is very large ;),” Aaron chimed in. Gaster gritted his teeth and stormed away, muttering under his breath. Aaron followed him.

Asriel made himself comfortable on the royal throne and waited for Sans to appear. A few moments later, the guest of honor was in the presence of the prince. “hello…”

“Sans! My main skele-man!” Asriel waved at Sans. “You are JUST the Monster I wanted to see!”

“...really?” Sans was surprised.

“Word on the street is that you can fix problems,” Asriel explained as he stood up and approached Sans. “You can fix my problem, can’t you?”

“well, i can try, but i hate making promises…”

“That’s good enough!” Asriel interrupted. “Follow me, I want to show you something!” He led the skeleton out of the throne room. “Are you aware of just how important Snowdin is to the Underground?”

“eh, sort of. we have the river passages that lead to hotland and we provide the ice that we use to keep the core’s temperature under control. and…” Sans fell silent when Asriel revealed to him what he wanted to show him: a perfect model of the entire village of Snowdin. The details were perfect. From the “Welcome to Snowdin” banner, the library with the misspelled sign...and in the direct center of the town, just before the river, was the house where Sans lived with his biological brother, Papyrus, and their foster brother, the nameless Monster Kid.

“You have a pretty sweet deal going with that house, am I right?” Asriel winked.

“well, my family’s lived in that house since monsters first came to the underground.”

“Uh-huh...so tell me, where do you get the best view of the landscape?”

“well…” Sans pointed to a small, secluded area behind his house. “i think that when you stand out here and see the river carrying the ice...all of the problems of the world just fade away.”

“Well!” Asriel clasped his hands together. “That’s great! That settles it! Thanks for coming!” He turned his focus to the model, totally ignoring a nonplussed Sans.

“wait...are you serious?”

“Yeah, I just needed an insider’s view before I give the okay on the place where the cabins go.”

“what cabins?”

“BAM!” Asriel suddenly crushed the model houses in model Snowdin with a model of a luxury ski resort. “Welcome to Asriel Ski Lodge, the ultimate winter getaway, complete with a race course!” Sans stared at him, mouth open. “Isn’t it great?” The prince continued. “It’s my birthday gift to me!” He dabbed at his eyes with one of his sleeves, wiping at an imaginary tear of joy. “I’m so happy! At my birthday celebration, Snowdin is going to be destroyed to make way for winter sports events, snowmen, hot chocolate, and snowmen in hot tubs! So...I’d pick up some change of address forms on your way home, m’kay?”

“but...where are we supposed to live?”

“Hmm...I don’t know and I don’t really care. How about that?” Asriel smiled. He scoffed and started to walk away, but Sans wasn’t finished.

“buddy, you can’t…”

Two guards appeared, weapons drawn, and stood between the skeleton and the prince. Sans’ hand was engulfed in blue flames, as was his eye, but Asriel wasn’t scared. He approached the shorter Monster, leaned over, and whispered in his ear:

“When I give the word...your little village is going to go ‘bye-bye’,” the prince said in a low voice to the skeleton. He pulled away and said in a cheerful tone, “Bye-bye!” And with that, the guards dragged a furious Sans away. “Oh, boo-hoo,” the prince said, feigning sympathy before he turned away.

_“Oh, yeah. Everything was going my way! Or so I thought…”_

* * *

  _Somewhere beneath the palace..._

Gaster smashed a bust of the crown prince. Aaron immediately placed a brand new one where the broken one once stood. His muscular arms held dozens of these busts. Gaster would pace back and forth, a hammer in his hand, smash the bust, and resume pacing. He was not taking his removal from his position quite well. “He can’t do this to me!” SMASH. There goes another bust. “Does he have…” Gaster paused, unhappy with the positioning of the newest bust. “A little to the right,” he instructed Aaron, who shifted the bust with his tail. SMASH. There goes that bust. “...any idea what he thinks he’s doing?! I practically raised him!”

“Yeah, you think he would have turned out better… ;)”

“Go figure…”

“Good thing you’re taking out your anger on these and not the real prince… ;)”

Gaster’s eyes lit up. “That’s it, isn’t it? The prince is the only thing standing in the way…with him and his parents out of the way and no one else in line for the throne, I’ll have nothing to keep me from my quest to free Chara and destroy the Humans! BRILLIANT!” Aaron blinked, totally lost and confused. Gaster sighed. "My plan...to destroy Humans and take revenge...by using Chara...the imprisoned entity that can be freed by someone with a high Level of Violence...ugh, this was all explained in my memo!" Aaron looked away, and Gaster sighed again. "You didn't lose my memo, did you, Aaron?"

"No, no...I filed it under 'M' ;)," the muscular Monster muttered. But Gaster let the matter drop.

"To the secret lab!" The scientist declared with a dramatic flourish. He and Aaron approached a wall with two levers attached to it. “Pull the lever, Aaron!” Gaster commanded. Aaron obeyed. A trap door opened beneath Gaster, sending him falling through the floor. “WRONG LEVER!!!” He hollered as he fell. Gaster returned a few moments later, soaking wet and rubbing his backside, grumbling about strange creatures biting him. “Why do we even HAVE that lever?” He fumed as he snatched the proper one and pulled it.

“You know, you really should label these ;),” Aaron suggested, but Gaster ignored him as they were flung through the air and into the seats of a roller coaster. A voice over a speaker asked for them to keep their hands and legs inside the ride at all times, and then they were off. And at the very end of the ride’s tracks was a trap door, which led the two Monsters to Gaster’s very own secret lab. Gaster smirked, high-fived Aaron, and then went to muse and brainstorm amongst his mad scientist devices.

“Let’s see, how shall I get rid of Asriel? Oh, I know. First, we’ll turn Asriel into a prize-winning race llama. Next, we bet all our savings on him and then, when he comes in first place, we make millions! Finally, we buy a little house in the Ruins, and you can get those non-stick pans you’re always talking about! It’s brilliant!”

Aaron raised his hand. “Your plan began with turning the prince into a llama, but you lost me with the whole ‘non-stick pan’ part...not that I’m complaining, I actually do want those ;),” he said.

Gaster blinked. “It seemed like a good idea when I was falling asleep the other night. Ah, forget it. I’ll just poison him with THIS!” He held up a bottle of strange yellow liquid. It was labeled as “Buttercup Extract”. Like mistletoe is poisonous to Humans, buttercups were poisonous to Monsters. He passed it to Aaron. “Take it and feel the power!”

“Oh, yeah...I can feel it… ;)”

“Our moment of triumph approaches! IT’S DINNER TIME!”

* * *

  _Later, in the royal dining room…_

“WHAT?! A flower?! HE’S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!” Gaster was almost at a loss for words.

“Yeah, weird… ;)” Aaron scratched the back of his head. “I put the poison in his food, just like you told me to… ;)”

The dinner had been going so well! At 7:29 PM, Gaster was convinced that the prince would be dead before dessert.

The time was now 7:34 PM and things were NOT going according to plan. The prince’s meal had been spiked...Aaron had prepared his special Glamburger just for tonight...and after one bite, the prince fell over, unconscious. Gaster had smirked, ready to continue with the next part of his plan, disposing of the body...but the prince suddenly sat up, acting as if nothing was wrong or different. Then...his arm transformed into a leaf. Gaster blinked and the prince had golden flower petals around his face. The changes continued until Aaron knocked the poor fool out with a bowl of spinach puffs.

Now that the prince was out...Gaster turned to Aaron. “Let me see the bottle!” He ordered. Aaron handed him the bottle of the poison. Gaster examined the label closely, then groaned. “This isn’t Buttercup poison...this is flower essence with an extract of Determination!”

“In my defense, these weren’t really labeled properly ;),” Aaron mumbled.

“Take this weed out of town and finish the job!”

“What about dinner ;)?”

Gaster grit his teeth. “Aaron! This is KIND of important!”

“...dessert ;)?”

“...well, I suppose there’s time for dessert…”

“...and coffee ;)?”

“...alright, a quick cup of coffee. THEN TAKE THE WEED OUT OF TOWN AND FINISH THE JOB!”

Now Aaron was gone with the flower. Gaster sighed. “Why am I surrounded by idiots? All I want to do is find a Level of Violence high enough to release a demon that will destroy all of humanity. Is that too much to ask for?” With that, he retreated to his secret lab...where three of his closest followers were waiting.

Gaster had called them to a meeting now that they were so close...so close...to achieving their goal. To reclaiming the surface. To destroying the humans. Gaster couldn’t help himself. He had to sing.

“When I was a boy at my father’s side, Papa, the Royal Technician, Revealed to me through hands and signs The mark of a physician. And Father was no coward: Did outrageous things with a flower! And often the stuff that he would try Would look better dead than they did alive! I studied well and learned the tricks; I thought our situation I could fix If I could make technology To bring my name to history. It was always my ambition To help Monsters’ position And gain some recognition That wouldn’t fade with time! But every little chance I’d find Foiled by the Humans! Who to blame? Who the ones? Who to curse? Why, the only one to blame Would be our enemy on the Surface!”

And his followers began to chant:

“Break down the Core, Start the war For a world of Monsters! Break down the Core, No more lore Of a world of Monsters!”

Gaster continued:

“Chara’s spirit turns me on Knowing that they’ll soon be gone. I could scream with ecstasy: Almost no more Humanity! I’ve really stopped at nothing: Murder, Treachery and Lying! WHATEVER IT TAKES TO GET US OUT And you can’t blame a ghoul for trying, right? Ha!”

And as his followers repeated the chant/chorus back to him, Gaster cackled, knowing that everything would be alright...once Asriel was dead, everything would be smooth sailing.

* * *

 

_Outside the palace…_

The Underground was quiet around these areas at night. But one particular Monster was out and about. He kept to the shadows and would have gone unnoticed by everyone (had there been a lot of activity) had he not been carrying a ridiculously large bag with him. _“Boy, my story sure jumps around a lot, huh? So, while Gaster was having that little song and dance number, I was out cold and, as you’ve probably guessed, in the bag. Don’t ask me why he felt the need to hide a small flower in a large bag. He’s the genius, I’m the victim. But I’m glad I was out cold, because listen to this.”_ Aaron was humming an off-key song that had no real melody or lyrics. If the bag didn’t give him away, then his voice would. “Yeah. He’s not just stupid. He’s tone deaf, too. Okay, you know what? Screw this. I’m gonna fast forward to where the focus gets back to ME. You’re welcome!”

At some point during his travels, Aaron tripped (a rather difficult feat for a centaur ghost Monster) and the flower form of the prince flew out of the bag. It drifted through the wind, moving from place to place...and then it landed at the back of the public transportation system, the River Person’s boat. There was only one passenger on the boat: Sans the Skeleton. He had a lot of shopping bags with him. The flower landed inside of one of them. Aaron called out for the River Person to stop the boat, but he was too far away...and too late. Aaron watched as the boat carrying the skeleton and the flower took off, leaving the city. In other words: Aaron had missed the opportunity to dispose of his problem.

“Oh, man...I hope that doesn’t come back to haunt me ;),” he groaned.

* * *

  _Outside the Monster Capital..._

Sans accompanied the River Person from the city and through the water routes of Hotland, Waterfall, and Snowdin. Snowdin was a beautiful, chilly town that was located between Snowdin Forest (which, in turn, led to the Ruins) and the outskirts of Waterfall.  From the river, Sans was able to bring his belongings to his house, and as he approached, he heard the two familiar voices of the Monsters he lived with. “Hey, Papyrus, look, I think I’m still growing!”

“ALRIGHT,  HOLD STILL!” The skeletal Monster marked off the part of the wall where the Monster Kid’s hair stopped growing out, rather than the place where his head was. “OH, WOW! LOOK HOW MUCH YOU’VE GROWN!”

“Sans is home!” The armless Monster Kid ran to greet the shorter of the Skeleton brothers. Sans smiled.

“hey kid, how are you?”

“Sans, I lost a tooth today!” Monster Kid grinned, showing off the place where a tooth used to be.

“when did that come out? _tooth thirty_?” Sans winked.

“Hey, can I stay up late?”

“sure, just _brace_ yourself for more puns,” the short skeleton winked.

“Never mind, goodnight!” With that, Monster Kid dashed off to bed, like a good child.

Papyrus laughed. “SO, WHAT DID PRINCE ASRIEL WANT?” He asked his brother.

“oh...um...he wasn’t there. there was a mistake on my part; it turns out that the prince is on the vacation right now.” Sans had told his brothers that the king and queen were on “vacation” instead of on a dangerous mission. He didn’t want the two of them to be worried. Monster Kid was prone to running away when he thought something exciting or dangerous was happening...but he didn’t run from the danger; he ran towards it. Papyrus, on the other hand, was always trying to prove himself worthy of joining the Royal Guard. If there was an opportunity to do that, he would take it. And Sans didn’t want to endanger his brothers at all.

“THE VACATION WITH UNDYNE?” Papyrus asked. Undyne was the greatest fighter in the Underground. She was the Captain of the Royal Guard and one of the few Monsters who had volunteered to accompany the king and queen to the barrier between worlds. Papyrus adored Undyne and wanted to one day be her pupil.

“yup, that one...so, i’ll go to see him when they get back.”

“SOUNDS GOOD!” Papyrus said, and Sans heaved a sigh of relief.

“hey, i’m gonna go put some stuff away in the workshop,” Sans excused himself and left the house. He kept up a carefree attitude until he and his wagon were outside of his workshop. Once there, he slumped against the door and buried his face in his skeletal hands.

* * *

_“Hey there! I just wanted to take a moment aside with you, is that okay? Okay, I just wanted to reinforce that this is MY story...not his...it’s MINE! Are we good? ...good! Alright, back to the story!”_

* * *

Sans sighed and approached his wagon again, prepared to go through the various supplies he had picked up in the town. He never got anything fancy: just some ketchup, wires, sprinkles, action figures, a flower, a new trombone...wait, flower? Sans picked up the unfamiliar item. He hadn’t passed by any florists in the town, and if he had, he most certainly hadn’t purchased anything from them. He examined the flower. It was beautiful: it had golden petals evenly aligned around a white center and a long green stem with two leaves that curved upwards at the tips. Sans pulled oh-so-gently at one of the petals. “how’d you get in my wagon…?”

Much to his surprise, the flower shifted in the palm of his hand, opened two eyes that appeared on the white circle beneath the golden petals, and muttered, “Hands off…”

Sans yelped, dropped the flower, and went into full-blown offensive mode, complete with the blue flames. “demon flower!”

The flower seemed to straighten up. It had tiny eyes that darted around. “Demon flower?! Where?!” His gaze landed on the skeleton, and he gasped. “Wait, I remember you! You’re that annoying peasant Monster!”

“wait...prince asriel…?”

“Wow, what a moron! Who’d you think you were talking to? I mean, come on, are you really that stupid? Pa. The. Tic.”

Sans cleared his throat. “um, i’m not sure how to break this to you delicately, but...do this.” He wiggled his fingers. The flower rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, okay, is this one of your little Snowdin...pranks…?” The flower’s leaf twitched in a wiggling motion. He seemed to realize that something was wrong and made a pathetic attempt at running towards the body of water that moved past the workshop. He stared at his flower reflection, gasped, and started to bawl. “What happened to me and my beautiful face?! I’m a dirty weed now!”

“relax, prince asriel...or should i say...prince flowey…?” Sans’ grin seemed to widen. The flower scowled.

“Best you could come up with, huh?”

“oh, stop being a stick in the mud and tell me what happened...how did you become a flower, anyway?”

“I...I don’t know! I’m trying to think! I...I remember you! I remember you coming to the palace...and I remember telling you about turning Snowdin into a winter retreat...and then you got mad at me! OH!” The flower’s eyes widened in realization, then narrowed as his gaze locked onto Sans. “And then you turned me into a flower!!!”

“um….no, i didn’t.”

“And then you kidnapped me!” The flower continued.

“who kidnaps a flower? i’m a comedian, not a gardner!”

“You’re the criminal mastermind, not me!” Flowey spat. Sans rolled his eyes, and then the flower changed his mind. “No, you’re right...I’m giving you WAY too much credit.” He began to talk to himself. “Okay...let’s see...Gaster! He has all sorts of science things in his lab...so I’ll just snap my fingers and order him to change me back!” He began to walk, using his roots as feet...but his wobbly stem body collapsed every so often. The flower prince grumbled and switched to...crawling. “Hey, idiot! Are you coming with me or not?” He called back to Sans, who remained motionless. Sans shrugged and said:

“build the ski resort somewhere else.”

Flowey paused. “You wanna run that by me again?”

Sans took a deep breath and said, “i won’t help you unless you change your mind once and _floral_ and build the winter getaway someplace else.”

Flowey’s face stretched in a grin. “Hey, ‘buddy’. I got a secret for you. Come over here. Lean down, I wanna whisper it in your ear.” Sans obliged, but regretted this once the prince screamed in his ear: “I DON’T MAKE DEALS WITH PEASANTS!” With that, the plant huffed and said, “I don’t even need you. I can find my own way back!” He started to crawl again...towards Snowdin Forest, which went in the exact OPPOSITE direction of the royal city. Sans tried to warn him:

“you’re going the wrong way. and i wouldn’t go in there if i were you. there’s a lot of dogs, snowdrakes, gytrofts…”

“I’m not listening~” Flowey called back in a sing-song voice.

Sans huffed. “fine, go ahead...hey, i wonder...do i need to bring flowers to a funeral for a plant, or would that be considered wrong…?” When he looked back to see if Flowey was still there, pretending to not be listening, the flower was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written for anything. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing...please leave your opinions in comments, leave kudos if you liked the story, and stay tuned for the next part of the story!
> 
> Oh, before I forget! Theme Song Mettaton's song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egwmc6E2r04&t=28s  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCtSNAb6WoM
> 
> And Gaster/Yzma's song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=374xW4zZbZA


End file.
